The present embodiments relate to a method for preventing the corrosion of an impeller-shaft assembly of a turbomachine. The method of the present embodiments can be used for preventing corrosion in a component of a subsea or onshore or offshore turbomachine. In the following disclosure reference will be made specifically to a centrifugal compressor for ease of description only; no limitation on the applicability of the present disclosure is however intended.
Materials like carbon steel, low-alloy steel and stainless steel are normally used when building components which operate in subsea or onshore or offshore environments. If such environments comprise wet carbon dioxide (CO2) and/or wet hydrogen sulfide (H2S), carbon steel and low-alloy steel will be affected by corrosion damages. Moreover, if such environments comprise chlorides, stainless steel will be affected by pitting corrosion damages.
A method for preventing the corrosion of an impeller-shaft assembly of a turbomachine is known in the art. Indeed, an impeller-shaft assembly of a turbomachine can be made of a corrosion resistant alloy, for example a stainless steel or nickel alloy. This is done when the turbomachine is intended to operate in a corrosive environment.